Momo Akanegakubo
}} |kanji = 茜ヶ久保 もも |romaji = Akanegakubo Momo |alias = |status = Alive |birthday = August 21stShokugeki no Soma volume 27 extras |age = 17 (Debut) 19-20 (Le Dessert) 27 (At the end) |gender = Female |blood type = B |height = 140 cm |family = |generation = 90th |occupation = High School Student |cuisine style = |food forte = Sweets |affiliation = Tōtsuki Culinary Academy (former) Elite Ten Council: 4th seat > 3rd seat (former) Central (former) |manga = Chapter 118 |anime = OVA 4 |voice actor = Rie KugimiyaFood Wars! Original Anime DVD Casts More Council of Ten Members }} is a 90th Generation Tōtsuki Academy Alumnus, and the former 3rd seat of the Elite Ten Council. Shokugeki no Soma chapter 119, page 2 Appearance Momo is a petite girl and is the shortest member of the Elite Ten Council, with her head stopping just below Satoshi Isshiki's chest.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 118, pages 8-9 She has short purple hair with fringed hime-styled bangs and part of her hair is tied up to resemble cat ears. She also has green eyes. She wears a standard Tōtsuki uniform and is always carrying around a large stuffed cat doll with a purple and pink color scheme named Bucchi (ブッチ).Shokugeki no Soma chapter 152, page 19 Bucchi's hands are often ripped off whenever she cooks as his hands serve as her oven mitts.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 153, page 7 Her normal cooking attire is a standard white chefs uniform with a chef cravat.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 134, page 5Shokugeki no Soma chapter 153, page 5 Personality Momo is stubborn and taciturn, usually refusing to interact with new people that she meets. According to Mea Yanai, it takes at least a month before Momo will acknowledge someone new, let alone make eye contact when talking.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 155, pages 2-3 Momo seems to be antisocial, as she doesn't like talking to new people, or people she deems as low/unworthy. She also is seemingly competitive, especially whenever someone implies they want to challenge her. Like most of the Elite Ten members, she has cocky tendencies, hardly considering her underclassmen a threat to her, even using her past accomplishments as a means of establishing their inability to defeat her.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 151, page 16 She mainly displays this manner by assigning nicknames to her peers which masks her condescending demeanor underneath a trait deemed "cute".Shokugeki no Soma chapter 229, page 11 Whenever Momo becomes angry or annoyed, Bucchi reflects her feelings by displaying a cruciform popping veins on its face.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 153, page 6Shokugeki no Soma chapter 157, page 2 She is also scared of riding airplanes.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 172, page 16 When referring to herself, she often speaks in third person in attempt to make herself sound cuter. History In her early childhood, whenever Momo went toy shopping with her mother, she had the odd habit of selecting toys that appeared unappealing. However, those toys would later become trendy items, which caught the eyes of her parents. As a result, similar to Erina Nakiri, Momo gained the reputation of a renowned consultant, providing designing advice to various companies on products such as books, toys, clothing, and sweets.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 245, page 14-16 Momo enrolled into Tōtsuki Culinary Academy as part of the 90th Generation and would later attain the 4th seat of the Elite Ten Council by her third year. As a third year student, Momo completed the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp and Stagiaire events in her first year and all subsequent events afterwards. Before her debut, she alongside other members of the Elite Ten gathered and selected the participants of the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 37, page 19Shokugeki no Soma chapter 40, pages 1-3 Plot Moon Banquet Festival Main article: Moon Banquet Festival Arc As a member of the Elite Ten, Momo and the other Elite Ten Members attended the Autumn Leaf Viewing ceremony, so the first year students who participated in the 43rd Annual Autumn Election Main Tournament could formally meet them. Throughout the event, Momo did not say anything and decided to play with her cat doll, as she watched the event unfold.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 118, page 16 After the conclusion of the ceremony, Momo left the premise and prepare for the last fall event: The Moon Banquet Festival.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 119, pages 13 & 18 After two weeks of preparation, Momo, alongside other Elite Ten members, appeared during the Moon Banquet Festival's opening ceremony, where she seen throwing her cat doll in the air.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 124, pages 14 & 16 On the first day, Momo was ranked first place on the Uptown Area, and continued this stride for the duration of the Moon Banquet Festival.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 126, pages 2 & 9-10Shokugeki no Soma chapter 128, page 11Shokugeki no Soma chapter 134, page 2 Central Main article: Central Arc After the conclusion of the Festival, Tōtsuki received a shift in leadership as Senzaemon Nakiri was replaced by Azami Nakiri. Momo was one of the six Elite Ten members to vote in favor of AzamiShokugeki no Soma chapter 134, pages 15-17, and joined in his organization Central. After Central was formed, she stated that she hates what Satoshi Isshiki did regarding the Shokugeki rules. She then prepares herself to have a Shokugeki with The Chocolate RS head, which she wins with ease. Promotion Exams & Régiment de Cuisine Main article: Promotion Exams Arc Momo, along with the rest of Central's members, was brought to Hōkkaido to deal with the last of the rebels. Due to her fear of flying, Momo had to be literally dragged onto the plane by fellow Elite Ten member Sōmei. Post-graduation In the four months following Central's disbandment, Momo graduated from Tōtsuki. Cooking Style Confectionery - Momo specializes in confectionery, particularly in creating western sweets and cakes. She is the school's top pâtissiere and despite her specialty laying in sweets, her skill allowed her to be the 3rd seat of the Elite Ten Council.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 135, page 8 Dishes * Autumn Leaf Viewing Entremet - Momo's dish for the Autumn Leaf Viewing event for the first-years. A red compacted entremet garnished with leaning piles of caramel shard, a maple leaf and matcha green tea. The entremet is layered with a cheese mousse, apple, blue cheese and a sponge cake made with crushed walnuts. As one would expect, this sweet evokes strong impressions of autumn through the use of seasonal ingredients. Fitting to its original purpose, this dish demonstrates the degree of skill that not only Momo possesses, but also that of the Elite Ten Council. * Chocolate Covered Checkerboard Cake - Momo's dish for her shokugeki against Chocolate RS during the Survivors' purge. A chocolate cake covered in ganache and stylized with a chocolate rose. Each slice of cake has the appearance of a checkerboard on its cross-section, hence the name. The elaborate preparation of this dessert easily defeated the head of the Chocolate RS. *[[Queen's Apple Tart|'Queen's Apple Tart']] - Momo's dish for her match against Megumi Tadokoro during the 3rd Card of the 3rd Bout of the Rebels Vs. Central Régiment de Cuisine. A series of apple tarts shaped like actual roses and carried in a basket, Momo delivers the aroma of the damask rose from the rose syrup, creating a blissfully sweet dish that who ever eats it will transform into the denizen of the land of fairytale dreams. In fact, the basket she carries her apple tarts in is made of bread and completely edible as well. *[[Japanese Roll Cake Castle|'Japanese Roll Cake Castle']]' '- Momo's dish for her match against Erina Nakiri during the 1st Card of the 4th Bout of the Rebels Vs. Central Régiment de Cuisine. A series of sponge roll cakes made with muscovado sugar and multiple food colorings made of strawberry purée, matcha powder, cocoa powder and black sesame paste. The garnishes include amezaiku (which is a type of pulled candy) and two types of berries which are strawberries and blueberries. With all these flavors combined it like an unavoidable barrage of cuteness. Momo was able to produce patterns on each roll and assemble them into a giant castle within a time limit, which not only demonstrates cute aesthetics, but also an extreme speed and dexterity. Clubs *'Elite Ten Council' (formerly) - Momo is the former 3rd seat of the Elite Ten Council. Cooking Duel Records Official Shokugeki Rebels Vs Central Régiment de Cuisine Misc. Cooking Duels Trivia *''Akanegakubo'' (茜ヶ久保) contains the kanji for "madder" (茜 Akane), "long time" (久 Ku), and "protect" (保 Bo). Momo is a common female name but it can also mean "peach" if written in kanji (桃). References Navigation es:Momo Akanegakubo zh:莤久保桃 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Elite Ten Council Category:90th Generation Students Category:Central Category:Shokugeki Participants Category:Chef Category:Tōtsuki Academy Alumni